Skulduggery Drables
by Wellthat'slife
Summary: Inspired by xXcSourLemonxXx who you should check out by the way. My own set of drabbles. Shall be updated daily, and is definitely open for suggestions for a drable. R&R is very much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** First of my drables. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are like cookies :) A little hint of skul/Val Because we all secretly want it

**Rating:** k

**Unexpected**

"So you're saying that you don't trust me?" He asked as he dodged a fireball and rolled to the ground

"I never said that." Valkyrie replied rather annoyed at the question and at the punch that had just been thrown. She span round kicking out and feeling her foot connect with a face she pushed.

"You implied it." He had one guy by the head now and was slamming his face into a pool table.

"When did I imply?" She said as she clicked her fingers to throw a fireball at a man who had a rather unimpressive sneer on his face and was shouting out untangable words at her.

"You always imply. Valkyrie Cain I know you!" He shouted as a man came at them both and they both ducked.

"Skulduggery I never implied that and if I did I'm sorry, but right now is not the time" She meant it. He was rather sensitive for a skeleton and she wondered why he didn't trust her. He had saved her more times than she could count.

"Well I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions but you see I sometimes think-"

"No you don't!" She cut him off. Anger had built up within her and that with a mixture of adrenaline was coursing through her body and showing no signs of stopping. "You never think! You always act! You don't take me seriously and I wish you would! I wish you would see me once, Valkyrie not that girl you picked up ten years ago!"

Silence, A heartbeat passed and no one spoke.

"Well that was unexpected."

"Yes it rather was."

"Shall we go back to fighting bad guys?"

"Yes please."

She grinned and he ran at a rather large man with his head down. He knocked him off his feet. She stood and admired his work for a second before blushing at what she was doing and clicked her fingers igniting a fireball.

She wished all their arguments were as simple as that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Another drabble this time with Tanith :D kaletra7 who suggested this. This is the last one for a week, I'm away but up after this one shall be another Val and Skulduggery, so bear with me 

The Ocean

He hair whipped across her face as she stared out across the ocean. The sound of waves relaxed her and the smell of salt reached her nostrils as she took a deep breath.

It had been a long day.

It wasn't the monsters that scared her, nor was it the fact that she could kill someone with the click of her fingers. It was the fact that she wasn't scared anymore. That chilled her to the bone. She sighed and closed her eyes. _What was she becoming?_

She had known Skulduggery for years now and had grew accustomed to running for her life or dodging punches. But she still felt empty when the day ended and it was here she would come to sit. It calming, it was relaxing and it was sometimes her only link to reality.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A woman's voice asked lightly

Valkyrie smiled loosely but remained silent. What would Tanith think of her if she admitted how she felt.

After a few moments of silence, the woman settled herself down and stared straight ahead.

"You know when I first started out at this whole saving the world business I wasn't very good."

"I can't imagine the great Tanith Low being terrible at saving the world." Valkyrie replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Tanith Punched Valkyrie lightly and grinned. "It wasn't that I wasn't good at saving the world. I was amazing at that" Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "But I wanted it too much."

"Wanted what?"

"Violence."

Tanith saw the frown on Valkyrie's face and continued.

"I enjoyed the fact that I could hurt someone, and sometimes I went to far."

"Valkyrie's face softened as she realised this was how she had started thinking.

"How did you stop?"

"I realized that there were other things in life other than violence. Like chocolate." She added with a grin and Valkyrie smiled back, before resting her shoulder on Tanith's.

"Thanks Tan," She said with a sigh.

"No problem Val" She patted her head and they listened to the ocean for a while.

"Do you think Skulduggery enjoys it?" Valkyrie finally asked

"Enjoys what?"

"Violence."

Tanith patted Valkyrie's head but remained silence. That was a question even the great Tanith Low did not want to answer.


End file.
